Currently, one approach to acquire information required by a user is to perform a search operation in order to acquire search result information. The search is mainly performed through a search portal on a computer webpage or a search interface of an application on a mobile device. When the search is performed by using the webpage on the computer, all interactions including inputting and outputting are performed on a webpage of a computer browser. When the search is performed by using the application on the mobile device, all interactions are performed on the mobile device.
However, with the development of the Internet of Everything, the user expects that a search interaction is not only limited to a single computer or mobile device, but multiple devices capable of interconnecting, interworking and combining with each other. For instance, the user may wish to input a search condition through an application on a cell phone by voice, and show the search result through a large screen on the computer.